


When I come home (Everything stops)

by Petesnudes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse warning, I just can't stop thinking, PHYSICAL PARENTAL ABUSE WARNING, blood warning, song fic i guess, this is just a sad vent fic I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petesnudes/pseuds/Petesnudes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't remember why his mother was yelling. </p><p>Tyler doesn't think he's ever felt more pure. </p><p> </p><p>(Vent fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I come home (Everything stops)

Tyler sat slump against the floor, he could hear his mother still continuing her rampage, doors slamming, his siblings screaming and hiding (but he knew she wouldn't hurt them. Not yet. She still had Tyler), glass shattering. He was humming

_**I'm falling** _

He ran his fingers over the bloody spots all over his torso and chest. He felt the blood loss now, the world becoming a fuzzy ball of nothingness. He sighed, resting his head and shoulders against the warm wall _~~Why is everything so warm?~~_ Tyler snickered and continued humming high and light.

_**I'm falling** _

Tyler doesn't remember why his mother was yelling, probably something about the dishes or how he was selfish and how she "worked so much"'and "busted her ass and paid for everything and cleaned everything!" Same bullshit that she claimed every time Tyler left a dish out accidentally. Tyler doesn't remember when she beat him bloody

_**I'm falling** _

But he doesn't think he's ever felt cleaner, ever felt purer he feels like he's flying, soaring. He feels no black in his mind no blood on his hands- besides whatever he got on them when he touched his tummy,  ~~ _H_ _ow much was he bleeding?_~~

Tyler doesn't think he's ever felt this good.

He smiles as he thinks,

_"She finally got what she wanted, she finally killed me, sshes finally beat ME hard enough. I'm a fucking goner, she got me."_

He laughs.

**_So I'm taking my time on my ride._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
